A campaign, such as a marketing campaign, often involves distinct groups of people working toward a common goal. For example, a print media team, a promotions team and a social marketing team might work on a multifaceted marketing campaign to launch a new line of outdoor apparel. During the course of such a campaign, these teams collect and analyze data relating to their respective segments of the campaign. The teams can use the results of such analysis to evaluate the efficacy of their efforts and make appropriate adjustments to their portions of the overall campaign. For example, the print media team might discover that newspapers are a more effective advertising medium than magazines and adjust their advertisement placement strategy accordingly. Or the social networking team might discover that Facebook posts generate more web traffic than Twitter tweets and adjust their promotions strategy accordingly. Such ongoing evaluation and adjustment is important to the overall success of the campaign.